


Sobble Lil’ More

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Actors, Angst, Anime, Crying, Denial, Dreams, Early Mornings, Filming, FirstFriendShipping, Heartache, Hero Worship, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, References to Canon, Romance, Secret Crush, Slash, Sleep, Spies & Secret Agents, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Some mornings waking up to Ash Ketchum, Goh just has to sob.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Hodge (Pokemon), Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Kudos: 24





	Sobble Lil’ More

Sobble Lil’ More

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Pairings: One-sided Goh x Ash. Referenced Hodge x Goh.

Summary:

Some mornings waking up to Ash Ketchum, Goh just has to sob.

* * *

“Ash, it’s morning.”

Ash Ketchum turned over in the bottom bunk and Pikachu plopped over with him, neither capitulating to Ash’s fellow research fellow.

In the top bunk, Goh groaned unhappily into his pillow. He had the dream about Ash again. The dream where he let the Delcatty out of the bag. Why’d his Rotom Phone go and sound when the admission was at the crest of his throat?

Something always woke Goh up before he could confess.

Perhaps his subconscious was telling him to pack it in. That he and Ash were better off friends (it wasn’t like Goh had many of those). Goh couldn’t imagine Ash with anyone (other than himself, and only without cracking while asleep). Ash’s priorities were on Pokémon, first and foremost, and on food, second. They had been since Ash and Goh began interning at Cerise Laboratory.

At the Shelmet’s pace Goh was going, Goh might as well get Hodge. That guy called him pretty cute…

Goh reran Sobble creeping onto set to meet Inteleon, the seriously cool Secret Agent Pokémon who gave Team Rocket _and their car_ a catapulting car wash. The director’s assistant held Sobble up by _its_ crest, stopping the Water Lizard from reaching its icon.

Inteleon made time for its fan, but Sobble’s initial trepidation of being out of reach, Goh equated to the trepidation of being out of reach of Ash.

He started to cry.

“Goh? Are you crying?”

“Me? It’s, no Ash, it’s because of Sobble!”

“Oh…” Ash num-num-num’d back to sleep. “Cheer up, Sobble.”

Sobble wasn’t resting on Goh the way Pikachu was resting on Ash earlier.

Sobble was in its Poké Ball.

Pokémon and Trainer, Sobble and Goh: specialists using U-Turn.


End file.
